The Great Lord Vidron
The Great Lord Vidron was one of the main antagonists of The Legend of Nirn RP. He arose and fell within The Legend of Nirn, lasting the full length of the RP, 1-22. This was the only series Vidron featured in, with a slight appearence in the second saga of The Legend of Nirn, in World of Ruin as well. Vidron in The Legend of Nirn The Great Lord's initial cause was to rule over Nirn and take it for himself. This started with the continent of Tamreil to which Vidron started to slowly take over the northern parts of Morrowind using his very own Magna man army created from the depths of the Red Mountain for one purpose only, to sync Vidrons commands and orders and do what he pleased. As well as these Magnamen Vidron also had control of an expansive number of Minions, urchins that followed the Lords every word. However these minions may have been loyal to their Lord and Leader, but in combat they were not so skilled at all, as many of Vidrons minions found themselves being slain by many of Vidrons foes. Given that The Great Lord had many foes, it was surprising to know that some powerful wizards/battlemages/fighters joined the Lord as allies in aid to his attempt to takeover of Nirn. The Shadowmage Tyranil was one of Vidron's first allies to join him in his quest for power, however Tyranil only joined the Great Lord for a short period of time. Learning further aspects of magic in the presence of the Lord, the Altmer became quite a masterful mage and also a dangerous one for that matter too. Another masterful fighter who was one of the most loyal to the Lord was the potent vampire battlemage, Dunlammus Tyrael. Dunlammus’s comradeship with Vidron proved to be strong, for it was the battlemage’s doing to which Vidron was resurrected by the vampire after the Lord’s duel with the Redguard Yargon. Dunlammus was also a former comrade to Tyranil. The Great Lord was met by the Redguard, Yargon, at the hilt of the Red Mountain. Yargon wanted to defeat the Lord, as his evil torment and plans for destruction posed a danger towards Nirn. The duel was rather short for Vidrons own wrath was his downfall as the lava fall from the Red Mountain caught the Lord unawares as the Redguard distracted him, and he was burnt to the ground and reduced to skeleton form. Yargon thought that was the end, so he dispersed northwards back into calling, however the Redguard had failed to realize that Vidron had powerful allies in Dunlammus Tyrael, who revived the great lord and forth wards he became a more power-lusting and vengeful villain, yearning destruction. Corelas, a Thalmor Justiciar, was Vidron’s true slayer, for it was the final clash within the Red Mountain where Corelas skewered Vidron with the Spear eventually meaning the Great Lords end, as he exploded into a cloud of ash due to the great effects of the Spear. (Note-this form of Vidron was present in The Legend of Nirn World of Ruin RP) However, Vidron's physical form may have been utterly destroyed, but his presence lingered, hosting upon those who were unfortunate enough to have been chosen by him. The hosts of the Lord would endure suffering and a loss of self-control, competing with Vidron for their own sanity, as the lord poisoned their thoughts and forced them to commit his bidding. He may have not of been as powerful in death as he was in life, but Vidron was still capable of inflicting pain to those who he hosted. The young Dunmer, Nerandur and the wise Redguard, Yargon, were the only known hosts to have been conducted by the Lord's spirit. However, Yargon ,unlike the young Dunmer, managed to isolate himself in the deep, dark and damp depths of the Ebony Mines of Solstheim. Keeping himself away from all souls, managing to resist the presence of Vidron, with his evil commands beckoning in his mind. Unfortunatly though he was drove to insanity and eventually death for the torment could not be resisted forever. Nerandur, on the other hand, was subdued by the Lord's presence as he commited mindless acts of murder and destroyed all that his host bidded him to. In the end the Dunmer did survive though and Vidrons presence was vanquished, however so was Nerandur's, who disapered via teleportation to an unknown location. Any other hosts have not yet been accounted for or known to have been controlled by Vidron in his spritual form. It is also still unknown today of what actually happened to the Lord's sprit and to how it was vanquished, nor is the location known of the young Dunmer, Nerandur, for his location will remain a mystery for all eternity... Origins of The Great Lord Vidron Vidron was born unto the plane of Nirn in the Dark Elven Continent of Morrowind, and to be more precise, he was spawned within the now desolate ruin of a once strong island, which now only harbour’s that of fire and barren wastelands of terror and fright, Vvardenfell, the island which holds memories of heroic victories and tragic loss’s. The land where the Great Lord of magna originated. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Dunmer Category:Deceased